<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Moment for Us by Runic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524653">A Moment for Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic'>Runic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Separations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This new world requires a lot of work, which leaves Nader and Judith with little time to spend alone together. Nader would really just like to hold the woman he loves again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judith von Daphnel/Nader, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Moment for Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For peach! I'm sorry this took so long. I appreciate your patience, and I hope you enjoy it!</p>
<p>Thank you to mads and julls for helping me beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nader fought the urge to shift his feet nervously, as if he were some child facing down a mother’s angry stare. No! He was one of the most celebrated warriors in a land of warriors! He did not flinch away from anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except it seemed, his daughter meeting the woman he loved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith was doing much better than he was, the only sign of her nerves the way her fingers moved around the pommel of her rapier. There was nothing threatening about it, merely a familiar movement that birthed comfort from the act.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kidra, however, had spent what felt like an eternity staring down the Hero of Daphnel. Her eyes were not set in a glare persay, but she certainly did not look happy. She had her hands resting on her hips, fingers absentmindedly tapping out a rhythm against the pommel of her bastard sword. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Kidra finally said, drawing the word out longer than necessary. “My father says you are a capable warrior. I do not see anything all that special about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader held his breath as Judith raised an eyebrow, her hand tightening on the hilt of her rapier. She snorted and shook her head. “How old  are you? And you still have not learned to show your elders respect then? I would happily teach you some manners if that is what you are asking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thin smile stretched across Kidra’s lips and her eyes lit with an intense fire. “If you think you can keep up, I would be happy to test you. We’ll see if you have gotten rusty in your old age.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Nader protested. “She’s younger than me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both women ignored him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader could have kicked himself. He should have seen this as a possible outcome of their meeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, shoulders slumping as he turned to lead Judith toward the training grounds of his estate. But just as his back turned the sound of metal being pulled from its scabbard met his ears. Nader wirled back around, eyes widening as he saw Judith and Kidra lunging for one another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith danced around the heavy swing Kidra chopped down, the tip of her bastard sword taking a chunk of stone out of the tile of Nader’s hallway. He sighed, beginning to calculate the cost of repairs that would be needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to say ‘Don’t break her,’ only to close it again, realizing he did not know to whom he would actually say it. All the while Judith dodged Kidra’s powerful blows, darting in with a swift strike of her rapier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader settled back to lean against a wall with a sigh, noting the huge grin on his daughter’s face and the creeping smirk making its way across Judith’s. They were certainly enjoying themselves it seemed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kidra’s next stroke took out a bust of Khalid’s grandfather, and Nader felt like he should protest the disrespect to the former king, but in truth he had never much liked that statue. It was one where the eyes followed no matter where he moved, unnerving Nader more than anything else. He watched as Judith skidded around the broken pieces, allowing one to roll back onto the top of her foot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what was coming, grinning at the lesson his daughter was about to receive. Judith kicked the marble shard up, aiming directly at Kidra’s chin. Kidra saw the motion and instinctively pulled away at the last moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right into the pommel of Judith’s rapier. Judith had used Kidra’s own momentum to add force to the blow, and the younger woman stumbled backwards blinking fake stars from her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Kidra mumbled as she shook her head. She groaned a moment later, head dropping into her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay still, kid,” Nader instructed. “Wait until the spots you are seeing fade before trying to move again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kidra mumbled under her breath, something Nader suspected was rather unkind, but it rolled off his back easily enough. Nader chuckled at his daughter, a heavy hand landing on her back, earning another groan from the girl. He pulled back Kidra’s hand, studying the bruise already forming on the side of her head. “Eh, you’re going to have something nice to show off for the next few days, but you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kidra snorted and rolled her eyes, leaning into Nader’s side all the same. They had had their hardships, but Nader treasured every tease and laugh he shared with his daughter. It had been difficult while in Fódlan to spend so long separated from her. And now she was helping the kiddo achieve his dream, just as Nader and Judith. It was a beautiful thing to fight for, but sometimes Nader just wanted a quiet moment with those he loved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess she is not such a bad choice,” Kidra relented. She sheathed her bastard sword, giving a nod in Judith’s direction. “Have to say, I did not think one of you Fódlani with all your talks about honor would stoop to using a trick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith made a noise halfway between a snort and a scoff, the barest hint of a grin on her lips. “You are thinking of Faerghus. In the Alliance we do not let a little wounded pride stand between us and living.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kidra threw her head back and laughed loudly, so very similar to her father’s deep belly laugh. “Oh yes, you definitely chose well,” Kirda said through a series of chuckles as she tried to catch her breath. “For once you didn’t do bad, dad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader smiled, only for his brow to crease a moment later. Kidra’s lips curled into that pleased cat’s grin that was so much more her mother’s than his. “Watch it, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed again, throwing her arms around her father’s broad shoulders for a quick hug before turning to Judith. “Well then, Lady Judith, we will have to do this again sometime. I want to see what you can do when you really cut loose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just Judith,” she answered back. “And I am looking forward to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Kirda said with a nod. “I shall excuse myself, and allow the two of you some time to catch up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Judith’s face fell ever so slightly, and Nader recognized the insecurity hidden behind that confident mask she was attempting to keep in place. “I would not want to chase you out of your home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not,” Kirda assured Judith with a wave of her hand. “Honestly, if you are here it means Khalid is back, and I have not messed with that boy in so long. I heard he even brought his new pretty bride with him. I would love to tell her exactly what Khalid was like as a kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile Nader loved so well made its way back onto Judith’s face. “Well, I certainly cannot argue that the boy definitely needs to be messed with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Kidra winked at Judith and waved to her father as she danced out of the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader wasted no more time, kicking the rest of the broken marble out of his path as he moved forward to wrap his arms around Judith. The taste of her on his lips was electrifying, and when she moaned he held her tighter, fingers curling against her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you,” she whispered, breathless by the time Nader pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too.” Judith’s eyes widened as Nader swept at her legs, suddenly picking her up bridal style and walking with her further into his estate. “And I plan tonight to show you just how much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith’s girlish giggle, something she would never have let anyone else hear, was certainly encouraging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader stared down proudly at the table set for two before him. It had been a long time since he had tried his hand at something so delicate, even longer since that something was romance. He had no idea if Judith would even like it, or if she would think the whole thing silly. He was just desperate to do something nice for her, especially since her entire trip here had consisted steadily of work and little else. Besides the day of her arrival, they had only seen each other in council meetings or when they were falling exhausted into his bed and almost immediately slipping into unconsciousness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone really should have pointed out to the kiddo all the work that was going to go into uniting two countries. Not that that would have stopped Khalid, but at least Nader would have been able to say I told you so occasionally and watch as the kid’s face fell into that annoyed frown that was always so amusing.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he studied the set up, Nader frowned. The flowers did not look right, Nader reached out and turned the vase, trying to angle the biggest blossoms toward Judith’s chair, but at the same time not to cut off her line of sight. (The fact that he would also be cutting off his own ability to stare at something so beautiful all night had no bearing on his actions, absolutely none at all.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps candles and flowers were a bit too much to have on the table all at once. But candlelit dinners were supposed to be romantic. And Kidra had told him Judith would like the flowers. After their fight, his daughter and Judith had apparently become fast friends. Kidra would bring Judith lunch and force the woman to take a break, even if only for a half hour or so. It was something Nader was thankful for, but he could do without Kidra loudly retelling embarrassing stories about him whenever he tried to interrupt their ‘bonding time.’ Kidra’s words, not his. Kidra was taking all his good stories. If he just had the opportunity to tell Judith himself, perhaps with a bit of reenactment, he would be the one making her laugh instead of his daughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Little brat,” Nader muttered affectionately under his breath, hands falling back to his sides as he decided he was once again satisfied with the position of the flowers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if summoned, Kidra appeared in the doorway, a rather smug grin on her face that immediately set Nader’s nerves on edge. He was not sure if he wanted to know what had his daughter looking like a cat that had just trapped a mouse beneath her paw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your guest is here,” Kidra answered, sinking too much satisfaction into the words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader’s brows lifted, studying his daughter for a moment, before deciding whatever it was he could deal with it. He waved his hand, silently telling Kidra to show Judith in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But when Kidra stepped to the side, it was not Judith who entered. A rather glum looking Holst dragged himself into the room and threw himself bodily into the chair Nader had reserved for Judith.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She hates me, Nader,” Holst whined as he lowered his head onto the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader sighed heavily and sank into his chair. There was only one woman who could upset the great general so much. “What did Hilda do now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told her I would be in Almyra for a few days, and she said she did not want to see me!” Holst answered, seconds away from sobbing into the tablecloth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader sighed and shook his head. “Is that what she actually said? Word for word?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, no,” Holst sniffled. “But she said she was too busy!” he quickly countered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was not a lie. Everyone these days was busy, even the usually work-phobic Hilda. Khalid certainly knew how to properly motivate that girl. Although having their former professor at his side probably did not hurt his cause either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holst, did you go and ask her to spend every single moment you were here with her?” Nader asked, already guessing at why Hilda had told Holst to get lost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at a sound from the other end of the room and saw Judith standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you need a moment alone?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mouthed, looking amused at her occupied seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader gave her a look of desperation, silently begging for her help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith shook her head, but Nader caught her biting her lip to keep back a smile. “Holst, what are you doing?” she asked as she stepped into the room, moving across the room with an air of confidence that made both men stop and take notice. Gods but Nader loved watching her. Judith was beautiful, and strong, and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My sister hates me,” Holst moaned, breaking Nader’s line of concentration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith looked unamused by that. “Hilda does not hate you,” Judith countered. “Answer Nader’s question. Just how much of her time did you demand of her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holst lifted his head, looking sheepishly at Judith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought. You always go overboard,” Judith said flatly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holst’s eyes watered and he dropped his head back into his arms. Nader stared on in confusion as the burly man began the process of breaking down, hands gripping the ends of his pink hair as he curled in upon himself. A loud sniffle echoed through the room. Only Hilda, and Hilda alone, would have the usually joval general such a mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not simply start with dinner? I will even invite her for you,” Judith said over Holst’s sobs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s like we have adopted a child,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nader mouthed to Judith over Holst’s lowered head. Judith’s eyes widened in terror, staring down at Holst.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goddess, no,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she mouthed back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Much too loud for a baby.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader snorted, luckily at the same moment Holst hiccupped. “Do you really think she will come?” Holst asked, lifting tear bleary eyes to Judith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course she will,” Judith answered. Holst did not seem to catch the unlying ‘because I’ll make her,’ but Nader certainly did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I stay here?” Holst asked, tears drying. “Have dinner with the two of you tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader shared a look with Judith, but she already knew he had given into Holst’s pleading eyes. A great legendary general should not have been so good at giving puppy eyes. “Of course,” Nader answered, Judith sighing softly but not protesting as she brought over another chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holst perked up at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader really wished he knew Hilda’s secret to dealing with her brother. It would have made the last few years of his life so much more manageable. Eh, but he supposed the man was not too bad after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he was currently interrupting Nader’s hard work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Judith,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am sorry to even have to write this letter. The kiddo needs my help, and I know that means we keep missing each other. There will be a day when his dream is realized and we finally get a chance to rest. Until then, I can’t leave him when it teeters on the edge of failure. Neither of us could.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your room has been prepared for you. Kidra will probably want to spar with you as soon as you get there, but you probably already knew that. Our Queen, as capable as she is, will most likely need your help while the kiddo and I take care of this rebellion. I know it will ease his mind if you stay by her side through this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want desperately to hold you again. I have never felt so cold than the nights I have to spend without you in my arms. I promise, I will return soon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith sighed as she set down the letter. It was unsigned, but she knew that sharp handwriting anywhere. The last couple of lines were written in a code, something simple they had created between themselves on one of the few nights they were allowed together. Her heart did that funny little flip-flop upon reading his sappy sentiments. Who knew the great general of the east was such a romantic? On that matter, who would have guessed that Judith herself loved all those small gestures so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Judith?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at Byleth’s quiet voice, regret in the younger woman’s eyes. “I’m sorry. We wanted to delay so you would at least have a chance to see each other, but there was such an urgency, we could not afford to wait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith sighed and shook her head. “No, I understand.” She did, she really did, but it did not mean she liked it. She had come to Almyra again so soon hoping to see her lover, only to end up annoyed at herself for being so disappointed that he was not there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that she could blame Byleth. It was easy to see the weight of the crown on the Queen’s shoulders. No doubt the newly wed was missing her husband just as much as Judith was missing Nader. It was not fair to either of them that they had to keep leaving each other to fight yet another battle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader was right. They had dedicated themselves to Claude’s dream, and they were not about to abandon him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is on the agenda for today then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And if Judith needed to rush out of the room to be violently ill after her favorite lunch was served, well that was something to worry about later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you sigh anymore, I’m going to become concerned.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader’s head snapped up, silently cursing himself as Claude came to a stop beside him. No, not Claude. He was Khalid once again now that he had claimed his crown. For a moment Nader was back in Fódlan, watching Khalid as he grew into the clever politician Nader had always known he would become.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His trademark smile graced his lips as he beamed at his king, but Khalid just stared him down. Nader sighed heavily and dropped the smile. “I should know better than to try that on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Khalid laughed, a quiet scoff that held little amusement in it. “Taught me too well on that one, Nader.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader echoed Khalid’s unamused laugh, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “You always learned the things you shouldn’t have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that is just rude,” Khalid pouted. “You cannot be mad because I caught onto all your tricks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader actually did laugh at that, a single sharp bark. A few soldiers close to the outskirts of the camp turned to look at them, but none dared to approach. There was a tension in the air, sitting heavy around them. Nader had tasted it so many times before, the anticipation the night before a battle, the fear of death and eagerness for blood. It all mixed together to make its own unique vintage, sour and sweet on the tongue at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our messengers have not returned?” Khalid asked, already knowing the answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader shook his head. His braid fell forward, and he reached up to brush it back, fingers grazing against the cold cuff Judith had given him, randomly picking out the piece when he had taken her to an Almyran market for the first time. He had not taken it off since then. “No. I had hoped Kir would have enough honor left not to violate the laws of safety, but apparently that was too much to ask for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Khalid’s brow creased in a frown, his features sharp as he looked out across the darkened sands. “My brother has proven himself to be a rather annoying thorn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thorn that needed to be cut off. Nader studied Khalid as they stood there, taking in the tension in his shoulders, the rigidness of his stance. His jaw was set, eyes ablaze, but there was a sadness that Nader felt all too familiar. He would need to ensure he got Khalid back to his Queen quickly after this whole affair was over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Khalid said suddenly, startling Nader.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” Nader could not think of anything his mentee needed to apologize for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Khalid sighed and turned back to Nader, putting the darkened sands at his back. Firelight flickered off his face, giving Khalid an almost otherworldly glow, like some vengeful god emerging from the darkness. “For asking you here when Judith was coming. I know how much you were looking forward to seeing her, especially when I had to ask her to see to Daphnel yet again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader blinked at him for a long moment before snorting, feeling mirth tug at the corners of his lips. “Kiddo, I knew what I was getting into the moment your father punished me with your presence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!" That otherworldly effect vanished as Khalid's face transformed with indignation. "And stop calling me that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader laughed again, straight from the belly, amusement shaking his whole chest. “Kiddo, yes, I want to see Judith. I dream about her at night the same way I know you dream of that warrior goddess of yours.” He paused to relish the blush spreading across Khalid’s cheeks. Only those closest to the couple knew how in love they really were, which was just fine with Nader. He would rather that the entire world not know how to target Khalid’s heart while they were trying to unite it. Hopefully once it was all over Khalid and Byleth could openly declare their love, and not live locked in a political lie. Hopefully it meant he would be able to hold Judith without all these constant interruptions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, enough of this,” Nader declared with a sigh. “Let’s get some rest. We are going to have a hard enough day as is tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith did not flinch when she received the news. There was no point in allowing herself to worry over something so vague. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nader was injured, but Kir is dead, and with him his rebellion.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was all the letter had said. Yes, it had arrived with Claude’s declarations to the public, and information on the cost of the battle, but that one line that told her nothing was all Judith cared about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, that giant oaf of a man was not going to let himself get killed. He had promised to come back to her, and if he thought he could break that promise Judith was going to find some way to punish him for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day dragged on, and still they waited. Byleth was a bulwark of patience next to her as Judith shifted from crossing her arms over her chest to resting them on her hips. Kirda was a bundle of nerves, continuously pacing and mumbling to herself throughout the day. She had returned from her own mission a few days after Claude and Nader departed, and was perhaps even less pleased with the letter than Judith. There was work to be done still, but none of them were focused. Byleth eventually dismissed them, and yet they stayed at her side, waiting together for those two foolish men they longed to see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A great shout went up from the city as the horizon began to turn pink with the setting sun, and Judith’s heart leapt. Claude, that impossible child, rode at the head of his army upon a bay colored horse, smiling and proud as he waved to the citizens that cheered his latest victory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few paces back, Nader rode on his own brown draft horse, one arm done up in a sling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith’s heart soared, able to release all the worry and fear she had spent the past few days convincing herself she did not actually have. Not allowing herself to rush to him was one of the hardest things Judith had ever forced herself to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader greeted her with that large smile, the one that stretched the features of his face and made it so difficult to be angry with him. Judith bit her lip to keep herself from returning his smile. She wanted to be angry with him a moment longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kidra stepped forward, Nader wrapping her into a hug with his good arm. Father and daughter shared a hurried series of words before Nader chuckled, fond and soft, kissing Kidra’s forehead as she took a step back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then those coffee brown eyes landed on her. Judith felt herself melt against him, breathing in deeply the scent of horse and leather, assuring herself that he was there and real. “Next time you go to battle, you do not go without me,” she instructed, tilting her head back up to meet his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader laughed, louder than when he had talked with his daughter, but still in a way that was uniquely hers. “That certainly would have made that whole mess much easier to deal with. I could have sat back while they all ran from you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith gave him a bland stare, but the kiss he pressed against her lips was so welcoming and sweet she let herself fall into it without further question. Goddess, it felt so good just to be near him once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not with you being sick all the time,” Kidra muttered, breaking Nader’s concentration from the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, startled as he looked at the woman in his arms. “You’ve been sick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith shot an annoyed glance at Kidra over her shoulder. “It is nothing,” Judith tried to reassure him, even as Kidra held her in a knowing gaze. “Just some food that did not agree with me.” It was not technically a lie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader frowned at her, but Claude was calling for everyone to follow him and Byleth to the victory feast. He kept his good arm around her waist as they headed inside. She could feel the tension in him, and squeezed his arm, silently trying to reassure him as the celebrating crowd closed in around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth had spared no expense in the preparations for the feast, knowing how much her husband loved them. There was course after course of food, multiple casks of wine and ale cracked open, with music and dancing breaking out in the later hours of the evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It smelled wonderful...until it did not. Judith’s stomach churned, and she found herself unable to eat much. She felt Nader’s worried eyes on her the entire time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Nader said softly, placing a hand on Judith’s arm. “It has been a long night. Let’s go home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith nodded, relieved. She had not even finished standing up before Cyril was at Nader’s side, seemingly oblivious to the unamused stare he was giving the younger man. “Claude, uh, sorry, King Khalid wants to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does the boy want now?” Judith asked, unable to find the energy to not sound exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they’re doin’ a toast,” Cyril explained. “Claude said it was important you be there, bein’ as you saved his life and all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith’s eyes narrowed as she turned to Nader. “We are going to have to have a conversation about vagueness after this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. It was something she had seen Claude do so many times before. “Ah, well, okay. Right. It’s not a big deal. I just distracted Kir after he threw sand in the kiddo’s face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that how you got hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” Cyril answered for Nader, not even hesitating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith sighed heavily and sank back into her seat. “Go get your praise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader’s features folded back into concern as he stared down at her. “Judith-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, cutting him off. “No, Nader. I am fine, really. You did a great thing, and you should be recognized for it. We are celebrating after all, and no feast of Claude’s would be complete without a few speeches.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader chuckled. “True.” He gazed down at her, eyes so full of love and devotion that Judith felt herself melting. He bent over to kiss her, capturing her lips over and over again until Cyril began to shuffle uncomfortably beside them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, all right,” Nader grumbled as he untangled himself from Judith. When had her hand become so entangled in his hair?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith sighed heavily as she watched his back, even as her heart swelled with pride as Claude sang the praises of his mentor. After that, every soldier wanted to drink with Nader, have him tell the story over and over again of how he thwarted the honorless Kir. It was not until the sun was beginning to light the sky again that Nader managed to break free and they made their stumbling way home and into bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There would always be tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader loved the scent of jasmine flowers. He remembered his baba walking him through the palace for the first time right after Nader had been gifted his first sword. He did not even know how to use the damned thing yet, but his father had insisted he present himself to Princess Yasmin. Nader had no interest in a general called The Gardener, but he was a child and naive back then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yasmin had taken one look at him and sighed, telling him not to waste her time as they obviously had a lot of work to do. She had knocked Nader into the dirt before he even knew what was happening. His father had laughed and wished him luck, leaving Nader to Yasmin’s not so tender care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he learned everything he could from that woman.  He followed her into battle, saw the way she cut down her enemies like a gardener pulling weeds from the earth. The Gardener indeed. He learned that gentleness was not a weakness, that sometimes it was a necessity, as he discovered Yasmin caring for the flowers that were her namesake. That sorrowful expression as she lamented a life of war, a dream held so close to her heart Nader was not certain she even realized she held it until that moment. It was a shocking contrast from the strength and honor so many of the Almyran nobility held dear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But no one would dare call Yasmin weak. She knew what was expected of her and did her duty. Even when she was teaching Nader about grief, his mentor bleeding out in his arms, she was trying her best to speak as blood filled her mouth, trying to press upon Nader the importance of what they were doing. Hers was no blind service, but a love and devotion for something greater, a dream of a strengthened Almyra she shared with her brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was that same brother Nader had pledged his loyalty to as he had lain Yasmin’s body at Darius’ feet; that same brother Nader had helped secure a throne, who had in turn entrusted Nader with the care and training of his youngest son, the only child Darius had with the love of his heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader had watched Khalid grow up, had imparted to him the knowledge Yasmin had shared with him. A lifetime sat upon his shoulders, and yet the smell of those flowers always managed to make him feel young again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith’s quiet voice found its way through Nader’s memories of the past. Her hand, warmed from the spring sun, wrapped around his own, simply enjoying the feel of having each other close. They sat near a growth of the flowers that had Nader reminiscing, watching as the rest of those close to them laughed and joked in the small private garden they had found for themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kidra was currently in the middle of her favorite activity, regailing Cyril with tales of Khalid’s childhood. For his part, Cyril looked completely taken aback to be the center of attention, scooting closer to Lysithea who was eagerly soaking in every word like a younger sibling being handed the best sort of blackmail. Khalid had seemingly given up on trying to stop Kidra, and had his head in his hands. Byleth, ever the picture of unnatural calm, was sipping tea and absentmindedly rubbing circles against her husband’s back. Hilda and Marianne sat close by, their hands clasped together, a happy Holst standing behind his sister, absolutely enthralled by Kidra’s dramatic storytelling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was what they had fought for for so long, that moment of peace where people from all walks of life could sit together and laugh; could share those precious things that made them all a little closer. Nader had to admit, he thought Khalid’s dream an impossible reach when he first learned of it. This was one instance where he was more than happy to be proven wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am thinking,” Nader said slowly, finally answering Judith’s question, “that I am happy. Sitting here with you. Enjoying the sun. Listening to all these youngsters laugh at themselves.” He squeezed her hand, raising her fingers to his lips and giving them a quick kiss. The flush that spread across Judith’s cheeks somehow made her look more beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It has been a long time coming,” Judith agreed. “I’m going to say it. We deserve this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader laughed, that loud rumble that could shake mountains. He loved the smile that pulled at Judith’s lips, loved the way something about him never failed to bring her joy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you two talking about over there?” Khalid asked, sounding rather suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, never you mind.” Nader waved him off, smirking at Byleth’s grin when Khalid’s own lips turned down in a frown. “Just enjoy your breakfast,” Nader instructed, taking advantage of the arrival of servants carrying platefuls loaded with delicious smelling food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They treat me like I’m not king,” Khalid bemoaned to an unmoved Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” was his wife’s only response as she sipped her tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh goddess,” Judith whispered, taking her hand back from Nader’s grip and slapping it over her mouth. Nader’s mouth opened in surprise, and he reached for her as Judith stood so suddenly her chair fell backwards onto the stone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Judith!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader was on his feet, as was Khalid, but Judith did not get far. She managed to turn around before being sick on the very same flowers Nader had spent the morning admiring. Nader physically shoved the table aside to get to her, holding Judith as she shook. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a great cacophony then, Holst and Khalid shouting for a doctor, Kidra saying it was unnecessary, which turned into more yelling as they fought about what was at that moment best for Judith.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith was not having it. “Oh for the love of the goddess!” She threw her hands, having reached the end of her patience rather quickly. “I’m pregnant! I’m not sick! I’m pregnant!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence settled over the room as all eyes turned to Judith and Nader, who was currently staring at the woman in his arms. The only movement was Marianne pouring a glass of water and handing it to Judith, who softened slightly at the kind gesture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” was what Nader managed so eloquently after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith raised an eyebrow at him, and Nader felt his cheeks flush. There were so many emotions running through him at the moment he did not know what to do with himself other than keep holding the woman he loved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.” It was Byleth who snapped everyone out of their trances. “We should give them some privacy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader nodded his thanks as Byleth led the rest of them out of the garden, not allowing anyone to linger. It was not long before he and Judith were alone with Nader’s swirling emotions for company.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith scoffed, the noise turning into a laugh as she looked up at him. “Who knew that was what it took to get a moment alone around here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nader joined in her mirth, throwing his head back. “It’s a good trick. From now on, whenever we want to clear a room, you can just yell that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“People will think I’m insane," Judith muttered against her glass, sipping the water to get the taste of sick out of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant,” Nader pointed out. He had mostly sorted through his feelings now, and after the initial burst of shock, had settled on happiness that made his heart feel too big for his chest. “You are allowed to be insane.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned forward, kissing the tip of Judith’s beautiful nose. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was waiting until we were alone,” Judith pointed out. “Which went well, as you can see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems rather fitting,” Nader mused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re happy then?” Judith asked. She clung to him, head tilted back as her eyes studied his face, gauging his reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How could I not be?” Nader asked right back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith shrugged her shoulders, that moment of hesitance, of insecurity, so well hidden Nader almost missed it. “You do not think we are too old for this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m still as spry as I was when Kidra was born!” Nader protested in mock outrage. He laughed once, before softening as he bent to steal another kiss. His lips lingered against Judith’s, drinking in her sweetness. He had almost forgotten how wonderful this was. “Judith, I love you. And I love our child. I want nothing more to spend my life with you, and if you are happy so am I. So, my love, are you happy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judith blinked at him, and Nader saw tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. “You were worried, weren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was,” Judith admitted, leaning into Nader’s hand as he cupped her cheek. “But yes, I am happy. I am so very happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then that is all I need,” Nader whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her again and again, savouring the long moments they spent in each other's arms, the time that was for them alone. The world could wait a little longer. Surrounded by the scent of flowers, with Judith’s warmth pressed against him, Nader was more than content to simply be for a little while.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>